Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: This is girls only if enough people request I will do one for boys also. (Your name) moves to Ponyville and makes new friends and even has the ride of a life as she finds love! MLP is not mine, it's Lauren Faust's and Hasbro's!
1. Chapter 1

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Chapter 1: Just Another Face in The Crowd.

(Your name) was just another face in the crowd. Sure she had friends, but not that many. You could tell her she was special, but she wouldn't believe you. (Your name) thought she was plain and non-special; she thought she was a no pony. Her (your talent) talent was useless or that's what she thought. She was the youngest of all her siblings and they all looked down on her, even her parents. She had grown tired of it and moved to a small town called Ponyville.

(Your name) got off of the train and walked, just walked. She did have a destination, but that could wait. She wanted to meet the Ponyvillians before she got settled down.

She walked for what seemed like hours before she bumped into a light blue pegasus. The pegasus turned around. "Hey, watch . . ," the mare started, but then quietly finished, as if dazed, "Where . . You're . . . Going . . . ?"

"Oh I am so, so, so sorry!" (Your name) exclaimed. The light blue pegasus had magenta eyes and a rainbow mane and when the light hit her mane it sparkled with colors. "Eh, it's fine I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the road," the rainbow maned pegasus said, regaining her posture. "I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest pony in Equestria! What's your name?"

"I'm (your name) and I just moved from Canterlot, I was just another face in the crowd," (Your name) said, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Anymore!

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Cnapter two: Not Anymore!

"Well not here you won't be!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Follow me!"

(Y/n) followed Rainbow to a library. Rainbow knocked on the door. "Twilight!" Rainbow yelled. The door opened to reveal a purple alicorn, with a dark purplemane with a pink stripe through it. Her cutiemark was a pink sparkle. "Hello Rainbow, who's your friend?" The alicorn said. "This is (your name), (y/n) this is Princess Twilight Sparkle," Rainbow introduced. (Y/n) bowed, lazily. "It's okay, you don't have to, but if you really want to," Twilight said. (Y/n) stood up. "That's a relief! I hate bowing, it reminds me of home," (Your name) said. "Homesick already?" Rainbow joked. "No I hate Canterlot!" (Y/n) shouted. "Jeez, I was just joking," Rainbow said, lightly. "I know," (y/n) said, softly. "And I'm sorry."

"Well we've got more of my friends to meet, see ya Twilight!" Rainbow said, waving. "It was nice to meet you, (y/n)!" Twilight shouted, as she waved and as Rainbow lead (y/n) to a chlothes shop. Rainbow opened the door and walked in and (y/n) followed. The boutique was many shades of pink, purple, and white. There were dresses everywhere. One dress caught (y/n)'s eyes. It was (dress style) and it was awesome! A purple maned unicorn came downstairs and it was unnaturally curly. Her coat was white and her cutiemark was three blue diamonds. "Oh my!" She gasped, as she looked at me. "You must try on this new dress I made! It will be perfect for you!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "(Y/n), this is Rarity," Rainbow said, as Rarity put (y/n) in the dress that she had liked. "Wow," Rainbow said, as she looked at the (mane color) maned mare in the dress. Rarity eyed Rainbow Dash. "Er, I mean that's awesome Rarity but we better get a move on!"

They walked out of Rarity's boutique and walked to an apple orchard. An orange earth pony walked up to Rainbow Dash and (y/n). She had a blounde mane and tail, styled into a ponytail. Her cutiemark was of three red apples. She took my hoof and shook it. "Howdy! Ah'm Applejack and who might you be?" The orange earth pony asked as she stopped shaking (your name)'s hoof. "I'm (y/n)," (y/n) said. "And I just moved from . . . Canterlot."

"Shoot, them big fancy ponies? Did they trouble ya?" Applejack asked. "My family, yes, even my friends," (y/n) said, sadly. "Aw it's okay, sugarcube," Applejack said. I smiled. "Well bye AJ, we've got two more ponies to greet!" Rainbow said, waving. AJ waved, bye. (Y/n) also waved. They started to walk, but halfway to wherever they were going a bubbly pink pony got in my face. She had a cutiemark of two blue and one yellow balloons. She had a curly pink mane. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I knew you were here! And I just haaaad to meeet you! And now here I am!" The pink pony had a smile plastered on her face. "Uh, I'm (y/n)?" (Y/n) replied, uncertainly. "PAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!" Pinkie exclaimed and rushed off. "Uh?" Was all (y/n) could utter. "Pinkie's always that way," Rainbow said, chuckling. They continued to walk on and soon were at a cottage of animals. Rainbow knocked on the door. "Fluttershy!" Rainbow called. A yellow pegasus opened the door, a crack. She had a light pink mane and tail and her cutiemark was of three pink butterflies. "H-hello," she whispered. "Hi, I'm (y/n), I like your eyes you really shouldn't hide them behind that mane of yours," (y/n) was only trying to make her come out of her shell, but the yellow pegasus blushed and said, quietly, "I-i'm Fluttershy."

It's true, (y/n) was not just another face in the crowd anymore. Not anymore!


	3. Chapter 3: (yn)'s First And Best Party!

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Chapter 3: (y/n)'s First And Best Party Ever!

(Y/n) walked to her new house, Rainbow trailing behind her. (Y/n)'s house was (house stlye). (Y/n) unlocked the door and walked inside to be met with ponies shouting, "SUUUUURRRRPRRRRIIIIIIZZZEE!"

(Y/n) dropped her keys. The room was decorated with pink and blue streamers and some tables had white table cloths on then with refreshments and food. There was a poster with a pony without a tail. "What is this?" (Y/n) asked, curiously. "It's a paaaarty!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she threw her hooves around (y/n)'s neck. (Y/n) was confused. "What's a party?" (Y/n) asked. "You've never ever had a party?" Pinkie asked. "No," (y/n) replied bluntly. "Oh well then this'll be a (y/n)'s birthdays since birth annnnnd you're moving to Ponyville party!" Pinkie Pie said. "Thank you Pinkie!" (Y/n) exclaimed. "No problem!" Pinkie exclaimed. Rainbow Dash squeezed in behind (y/n), not wanting to be left out anymore. "So what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked, eagarly. The ponies cheered. (Y/n) caught Rainbow's eye and her heart sparked with something she wasn't fammiliar with. Rainbow walked over to (y/n) and grinned. "Wanna hang with me?" Rainbow asked. (Y/n) nodded, blushing. They walked around and talked for what seemed the hours. They ate cake and played games that (y/n) hadn't even heard of. After a while, Rainbow placed a hoof on (y/n)'s shoulder. "Hey . . Can you uh come with me for a sec?" She asked. (Y/n) nodded. They went upstairs. "(Y/n), I uh I kinda of lo-" (y/n) knew where this was going so, she kissed Rainbow on the lips. Rainbow's eyes were wide, but she didn't resist. It seemed like forever, until somepony walked in on them. "Rainbow Dash, darl-" Rarity stopped midsentence in shock. (Y/n) broke the kiss and you could see that a deep blush was etched into her face. Rainbow was blushing more deeply. Rarity ran downstairs and (y/n) and Rainbow ran after her. " . . Kissed," Rainbow and (y/n) heard that as they walked into the room a deep blush etched on both of their faces as ponies stared at them. Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously.

CLIFFHANGER! I love those things!


	4. 4 Girlfriends and Lolipops!

Love is Strange! Rainbow Dash x Reader!

Chapter 4: Girlfriends and lilipops!

The room was as silent as the starry night. The one who broke the silence was in fact Twilight. "Rainbow you kissed, (y/n)?!" She exclaimed. "No!" Rainbow exclaimed. "She kissed me!"

All the ponies shifted their gaze to (y/n). "I did," (y/n) confirmed. "But she said, I love you, didn't you Rainbow?"

(Y/n) looked at Rainbow smugly. "You never let me finish, but yes I was going to say that," Rainbow said blushing, deeply. "Yeah, see!" (Y/n) said, smugly. The ponies kept staring. "Ugh! This embarassment is too much for me!"

Rainbow nodded and took flight, (y/n) did the same. (Y/n) was right next to her. "Where are we going!?" (Y/n) shouted over the wind. "Forward!" Rainbow yelled back. "We're like girlfriends now, right?"

"Yes!" (Y/n) shouted over the wind. "Good cause I really like you!" Rainbow shouted back. "I like you too, but can we focus on flying right now?! We're fleeing from embarassment, remember!" (Y/n) yelled over the wind. They flew straight for what seemed like hours, until they landed on the top of a mountain that was strangly filled with lollipops. "Lollipops?" (Y/n) asked, curiously. Rainbow licked one. "Mmm yep!" Rainbow said. (Y/n) gaped at the mountain. "Who could do this?" (Y/n) asked.

**Who put the lolipops on the montain!? **

***Pinkie breaks the 4th wall* Pinkie: Lolipops for you and lolipops for you! *Pinkie gives me and you lolipops* pinkie? Pinkie: yeees, Harmony Dash? Get out, you're gonna give it away! Pinkie: Okay. *Pinkie leaves***


	5. Chapter 5: Peace at las-PINKIE PIE!

Love is Strange! Chapter 5: Harmony at las - PINKIE PIE?!

(Y/n) was resting atop the mountain, Rainbow had her wing around (y/n). "Well we don't need to worry about food, hehe," (y/n) joked. Rainbow laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "I kinda feel bad that we ran from the party," (y/n) said. "Yeah, but that was wa~y too embarrassing!" Rainbow said. (Y/n ) nodded. "We'll have to go back sometime," (y/n) sighed. "Yeah, I just don't want to," Rainbow agreed. "Let's stay here for the night and go back tomorrow, I don't have the courage to go back today,"(y/n) said. Rainbow laughed and shook her head. (Y/n) laughed with her. (Y/n) yawned and curled into a ball, Rainbow laid down next to her and put her wing around (y/n). "Peace at last," Rainbow muttered as she started to drift into a peacful sleep, but a pink blur ran up to them and interrupted the peaceful moment. "WOW YOU TWO ARE SOOOOO CUTE!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Pinkie Pie?!" Rainbow jumped into the air, shocked. (Y/n) was looking at Pinkie Pie, astounded. "I ran here as fast as I could and made it party tastic!" Pinkie exclaimed. "How did you know we'd be here?" (Y/n) asked. "My Pinkie Sense said something party worthy was gonna happen on this mountain and so it was!" Pinkie smiled. "Why did you run here anyways?" Pinkie asked. "Well, we were pretty embrassed that Rarity saw us kiss and then tell every other pony! It was wa~y to embarrassing!" Rainbow said. "We tried to stop you, but you flew away too fast!" Pinkie said. (Y/n) looked down at her hooves. "I guess we kinda flew off in a rush," (y/n) said. "Let's go back to the party!" Pinkie cheered. "Actually Pinkie I think I'm ready for bed," (y/n) said, yawning. Rainbow nodded. They all went back to (y/n)'s house and told everypony it was nice to throw (y/n) a party and that (y/n) was going to bed. After the house was cleared out, Rainbow and (y/n) were cleaning up. "Can you stay the night?" (Y/n) asked Rainbow. Rainbow nodded. After they finished cleaning up, they went upstairs to sleep. (Y/n) climbed into bed and Rainbow climbed into the bed next to her, cuddling next to (y/n). It was indeed peacful at last.


	6. Chapter 6: Enchanting Times

Love is Strange chapter six: Enchanting Times

It had been nearly a month since that party fiasco. (y/n) was happier than ever. She didn't care what the passing ponies thought of her and Dash. She only cared about what Dash thought, as did Dash. They had had dates every week, getting closer with every passing second. They loved each other, this is true. Rainbow Dash loved how (Y/n)'s eyes sparkled when she thought something was fascinating or awesome. Rainbow Dash loved the times where they just cuddled together, the times always enchanting. Today they were going to dinner together. Rainbow Dash had booked two spots for them at Flour's Divine Dinners. (y/n) thought it was sweet that Rainbow Dash had paid for them both, of course Rainbow was only being nice for the one she loved. With the two lovers Rarity was helping them get brushed up, in different rooms. With Rainbow Dash, Rarity put Rainbow's mane and tail into a thick braid with her bangs covering her right eye. "Are you sure I have to wear this?" Rainbow asked Rarity. "Of course, darling, it's only essential! You're going to the most fanciest restaurant in Ponyville," Rarity said. It was true. Rainbow Dash was going to the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville with her awesome marefriend. Rainbow puffed her cheeks out and blew air out. "Fine," Rainbow groaned. Rarity rushed out of the room and into the room where (y/n) was. Rarity started to brush (y/n)'s mane and tail. Once she was done she put it into an elaborate braid design, much like Cadence's mane without the crystals, when they met Ms. Harshwhinney. (y/n)'s tail was just thickly braided and put into a bun. "There you look perfect, darling!" Rarity told (y/n). "My mane is itchy, what did you put in it?" (y/n) asked, trying not to scratch at her mane. "Oh yes! I put some mane spray in there, it's supposed to be itchy," Rarity said. "Well, it's annoying!" (y/n) complained. "Well, yes. Beauty comes with a price, darling," Rarity said. "Now go on, darling, show Rainbow Dash your radiance!" Rarity said, nudging (y/n) out of her room and into the one Rainbow Dash was in. Rainbow's mouth dropped open when she saw (y/n). She quickly closed her mouth and tried to talk, but nothing but a squeak came from Rainbow's mouth. "You look beautiful," (y/n) told Rainbow, blushing a little. Rainbow blushed. "So do you," Rainbow managed to squeak out. "Thanks," they said at the same time. Rarity was delighted. Her hard work made them stumble and gawk at each other, just what she wanted to happen. The two love struck mares walked out of Carousel Boutique walking to Flour's Divine Dinners.

* * *

Rainbow and (y/n) were sitting at a table in Flour's Divine Dinners. Rainbow telling (y/n) about her past for the millionth time, but (y/n) didn't mind she liked hearing Rainbow's voice, it reminded her of how thankful she was to bump into the rainbow maned mare. They both ordered daisy sandwiches with a salad on the side. The cooks sure were quick and so were the waiters or that's what Rainbow Dash thought because their dinners were there in seconds. They started to eat, happy to fill their bellies with something. They talked about how much they loved each other and they didn't pay any mind to the stares they were getting. After being well fed. Rainbow was taking (y/n) home, when she heard music, soft music. She remembered Octavia telling her about the show she was having tonight. Maybe we can get lucky, Rainbow thought. "(Y/n), do you wanna go listen to some music with me?" Rainbow asked. "That would be nice actually," (y/n) said, smiling at Rainbow. Rainbow's heart melted when (y/n) smiled. Rainbow led (y/n) to the concert, lucky enough to buy two tickets and get in. They sat in the front of the crowd. The music started and it was lovely and slow. By the end of it all, (y/n) was cuddled up next to Rainbow, her head on Rainbow's shoulder. Rainbow chuckled and carried (y/n) home. Rainbow laid her marefriend onto her bed and kissed her on the forehead. Leaving a note with the words, _I had a great time and I love you, _Rainbow left the house and went to hers.

* * *

**This is sooo sweet. I absolutely loved it even if it does seem a little rushed. **


End file.
